


Prompt #2 - “Human Cas has lots of trouble sleeping.”

by arinwrites



Series: Destiel Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Human Castiel, M/M, NSFW, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arinwrites/pseuds/arinwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(A/N: I’ve used the start of this story on shamchat quite a few times as a starter and this is a version of one of the roleplays that I liked quite a lot. Granted, I’ve taken a few creative liberties with who bottoms and such…but that is to be expected)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Prompt #2 - “Human Cas has lots of trouble sleeping.”

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: I’ve used the start of this story on shamchat quite a few times as a starter and this is a version of one of the roleplays that I liked quite a lot. Granted, I’ve taken a few creative liberties with who bottoms and such…but that is to be expected)

Newly human Cas was laying on his bed in his borrowed room of the bunker at 3 am. He couldn’t sleep because all of the new feelings and sensations running through him were overwhelming. He couldn’t tell if he was hungry or thirsty or too hot or too cold and it was driving him crazy. He did know he was tired, but his body was not letting him sleep. He got up out of bed and walked across the hall. He knocked on Dean’s bedroom door, hoping to find some help.

Dean wasn’t asleep when he heard the knock on the door. “Come in.” Dean invited whoever was on the other side of the door into the room. He was laid back on his bed, a book under his arm as he looked up. “Heya, Cas. What’s up buddy?”

Cas walked into the room with messy hair, tired eyes, and a look of pure desperation on his face. “I can’t fall asleep, Dean” He rubbed his eyes before yawning and stretching his arms upward. “I’m extremely tired, yet I cannot fall asleep.” At this point Cas looked almost annoyed. “I was wondering if you could help.”

Dean grinned suspiciously wide. “Yeah, sure man, c’mere.” Dean sighed sympathetically as Cas walked over to him. “This human stuff can be complicated. Sometimes it takes an experienced human touch to do the trick.” Dean motioned for Cas to sit in front of him on the bed. “You’ve just got to relax.” He moved to massage Cas’ shoulders gently.

Cas sighed, trying his best to follow Dean’s orders, enjoying the strong hands working on his shoulders. “It’s so…difficult, Dean. How can you stand being human?” Cas laughed softly. “How have you dealt with it for so long?”

Dean chuckled halfheartedly. “I’ve never known any different, Cas. You just have to soldier through on, fight through it.” Dean rubbed Cas’ shoulders harder, ghosting a hand down his back.

Cas shivered slightly, leaning into Dean’s touch. “I have no power, Dean. I’m weak and defenseless.” Cas looked down, feeling disappointed in himself. “I have nothing to look forward to."

Dean sighed, breathing on Cas’ neck involuntarily “I’ll teach you to be human, Castiel. To feel.” He pressed a kiss into Cas’ messy hair with a smile, not even thinking about the implications. “I promise that good things exist, I plan to show them to you.”

Cas hummed contently, enjoying any contact between Dean and himself. It left a pleasant buzzing under his skin. “What is good about being human? I’d love to know.”

An idea popped into Dean’s head and he chuckled, smiling before dragging his tongue along the edge of Cas’ ear, nipping his earlobe gently before speaking in a light whisper. “Passion. Hunger. Sex.” He pulled Cas closer, pressing his front flush against Cas’ back.

Cas’ eyes widened, an unwelcome whimper slipping from his lips and a strange feeling developing in the pit of his stomach as one of Dean’s hands traveled lower. He knew that he had feelings for Dean…but not in this way. “I-…D-Dean…”

“Shh, hey. Come on, angel. That’s just desire. Arousal. Let it wash over you, it’s a good thing.” Dean smiled, sliding a hand up Cas’ shirt and grinding his hips against Cas lightly.

Cas found himself pushing back against Dean, blood rushing down south quickly. He had a strong desire for less clothing and more of Dean touching him. “D-Dean…I want more…”

“That’s it darling, gonna make you feel so good.” Dean turned Castiel to face him and pulled him onto his lap. “You okay with that, angel?”

Cas nodded, looking at Dean eagerly. Dean kissed Cas roughly, resting his hands on Cas’ hips. Every touch, pull, and push was magnified to Castiel, his mind clouded with thoughts of Dean touching him, making him feel good. Cas enjoyed it a lot, the new sensations feeling amazing in a way that he had never experienced.

Now all of this was great, but Cas wanted something more. He wanted control. He easily pushed Dean down onto the bed and straddled his waist, hearing a surprised noise fall from Dean’s mouth at the sudden force pinning him to the bed. It was Cas’ turn to smirk, showing Dean what he had learned as their lips crashed together.

Making Dean beg- better yet, making Dean obey, gave Cas a sense of importance, a sense of authority. And really, who wouldn’t sleep well after knowing that they had brought Dean Winchester to orgasm- twice.


End file.
